


Fun times four

by Madelyn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Foursome, I forget what's in this, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, it took like a million years to write, septiplier smut, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: It was the middle bit that was missing, Mark decided, definitely the middle bit. Well, one thing had led to another, and now Dark was kissing Jack.Mark makes Dark angry and everyone has sex.





	Fun times four

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I should warn you I have a hard enough time writing four characters into one conversation, let alone one sex scene, so prepare for the certain degree of confusion that comes with writing one's first foursome. (And yes, I know the title's stupid, but I couldn't come up with anything)

Mark wasn't sure how it had started. He tried to recall the string of events leading up to this, but it was hazy. He'd been talking to Anti, cuddling with him a bit since the poor little guy just needed some affection, when suddenly Dark had burst in. He was not happy that Mark had been cuddling and doing 'other things' with his boyfriend, even though it wasn't Mark's fault Dark was such an awful partner to Anti in the first place. Well Jack had heard the yelling and came in to try and defuse the situation...   
It was the middle bit that was missing, Mark decided, definitely the middle bit. Well, one thing had led to another, and now Dark was kissing Jack. Mark had to assuming it was to make him jealous; if Mark kissed Anti, Dark would kiss Jack. At this point, Mark was scared for the sake of both Jack and Anti. See, Dark could get scary when he wanted to, and he didn't always think things through when he was mad, so in an attempt to protect the younger, Mark pulled Anti behind him. Except Anti didn't really understand what was going on. He just saw two people he loved kissing, and another person he loved standing very close to him. Acting purely on instinct, Anti decided he should be kissing Mark too, and he did, standing on his toes to reach. That really did Dark in, igniting something inside him. He grabbed Jack, who was still reeling from the shock of the kiss, and Mark, who was reeling from the shock of both kisses, and motioned for Anti to follow them. 

Anti didn't know where Dark was taking them, but he was happy to come along. Hopefully he'd get to kiss Mark again, he liked kissing Mark. Mark was gentle and slow, unlike Anti's actual boyfriend who was rough and fast. Not that Anti was complaining, but there was a time for rough and fast, and a time for gentle and slow. He always knew who to go to when he needed care in a certain way. Oh, they were going to the bedroom. Was Dark going to fuck his human counterpart? Was Anti allowed to watch? Where would Jack play in? He hoped they could all participate; Anti was in the mood to switch things up.

"Jack, lay on the bed." Dark ordered.  
Jack was a little confused, and honestly a bit scared, but he did as told. Dark motioned for Anti to go to him, and he did, settling over the human.  
"It's okay, he's just in a mood. He'll stop if you really want him to." Anti whispered, undoing the button on Jack's pants and sliding them down. He palmed the human's crotch, working him to full hardness before freeing his cock and taking the tip into his mouth.

Once he was satisfied that Jack and Anti were busy for the moment, Dark slammed Mark against the wall, kissing him harshly in a way that almost hurt. Mark wasn't sure he liked that, but he couldn't pull away long enough to tell Dark. The kiss really didn't last that long because Dark quickly pulled away and threw Mark back on the bed. He literally /tore/ his shirt off, attacking Mark's neck and kissing his way down the human's body. The demon left love bites all over his skin as he sucked and bit, making Mark groan. That hurt a little too, but he decided he could handle it for now. Why did everything so rough with Dark?

Anti was so gentle, lapping softly at the head of Jack's member. One hand was stroking the rest of his cock while the other hand held one of Jack's, fingers intertwined. Mark held Jack's hand sometimes when he got overwhelmed, but not so casually as this. It was kind of nice. Anti took more of Jack's cock into his mouth, and that was nice too. Then he started bobbing his head, and that was /really/ nice. Jack was careful not to buck his hips up and choke his alter ego. 

Dark undid his belt and threw it to the side.   
"Anti, can you get the cuffs?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.   
"How many pairs?" He pulled off of Jack with a soft pop.  
"One."  
The demon scurried off the bed, heading over to the closet and producing a pair of soft, leather handcuffs. He offered them to Dark. The demon took them from him and pounced on Mark, kissing his neck and grinding into him. Overwhelmed and overpowered, it wasn't hard to secure his wrists to the headboard. Dark finished tying Mark down, sitting back to admire the human spread out before him. He was fully hard, half naked, and completely helpless. Dark could do anything to him and he'd just have to take it. The thought went straight to his member, making him dizzy with arousal. Mark looked so pretty all tied up like this. Dark couldn't wait to ravish him.

Anti decided he could take control for now, pulling Jack's shirt off. His own followed, and then they were kissing. Anti and Jack hadn't really kissed before, but it was nice, sending spikes of around all straight to his crotch. It wasn't particularly gentle or rough, but it seemed like it could easily switch to either one. Anti ground their hips together, moaning out at the friction, then realized Jack still had way too much clothing on. He hastily stripped them both to their boxers, kissing as much of Jack as possible while he did. He was so vocal. Anti loved it.

"Anti, let me have a turn with Jack." Dark smirked, standing and leaving Mark for a moment. The demon could probably do anything he wanted to Jack too. Jack wasn't strong enough to fight him off, Anti wasn't brave enough to stop it, and Mark was tied up like a Christmas present. He had control of everyone in this room, and it felt great. Anti backed off and let Dark settle over Jack.   
"You can play with Mark for a bit."  
Anti nodded and climbed over, straddling his hips and kissing him.  
"Mm, you look absolutely delicious." Dark's voice was soft and deep. He knew this tone did amazing things to Anti, feeling both him and Jack shudder.  
"You like this?" Dark asked, stroking him far slower than either wanted him to. Jack nodded and bucked his hips up. The Irishman could undoubtedly hear Mark panting under Anti, and he was reacting well to it. Jack thrust up into Dark's touch, seeking the friction he couldn't quite get. He grabbed a hold of the demon's wrist with both hands and started fucking his fist. It was undoubtedly the hottest thing the demon had ever seen. 

Mark cried out as Anti bit his neck. That was going to leave a bruise. He could hear Jack moaning and panting beside him, and he bucked up against Anti. The demon smirked, palming Mark's crotch and making him moan. That felt amazing, but it wasn't enough.  
"What do you want?" Anti purred. "Tell me what to do."  
"T-Touch me." Mark begged.   
"Where?"   
"You know where." He bucked his hips up.   
"Anti, open yourself up for me." Dark instructed. He went back to his previous task of kissing Jack's neck a little harsher than he should be.  
"D-Don't leave marks that high up." Jack protested.   
"I'll be careful."   
Anti let Mark grind on him for another minute or two before he climbed off and grabbed the lube. He slipped out of his boxers and eased a finger in. Anti had been stretched a lot, but it never got any easier. He got better at it, but he always had to start with one finger and work his way up. Anti tried to add a second but he wasn't quite ready yet.   
"Take it slow." Dark soothed. "We have all the time in the world."   
That was a little odd for him to say, since he usually couldn't wait to fuck Anti, but he slowed a bit. That was better. He added a second finger, curling them in an attempt to hit his prostate. 

Dark turned his attention to Jack, who was still fucking his fist. He pressed a kiss to the other's hip, slowly making his way up Jack's body. He pulled his head away after a moment, which Jack did not appreciate. And Dark was used to a very submissive partner who took what he was given and never asked for anything else, so he was rather shocked when Jack got a hold of his hair, pushing his head back down. He made it extremely clear that he wanted Dark to suck him off. After a moment's hesitation, the demon decided to go along with it, taking Jack slowly into his mouth. The Irishman groaned, staying as still as he could so he wouldn't choke Dark, but he desperately needed more than he was getting. Dark held still until eventually Jack gave up and started bucking his hips. That felt /amazing/, making Jack groan and pick up the pace. The demon finally started bobbing his head, providing much appreciated friction. He kept his motions tauntingly slow, but it was still something.  
"God, you're killing me." Jack panted, thrusting up into Dark's waiting mouth. It felt so good but everything was torturously slow. His orgasm felt years away; why was Dark going so slowly?  
"D-Dark, I'm ready." Anti slid his fingers out and tossed the lube to his partner. The demon offered it to Jack, and the situation became much clearer to both of them.   
"You're okay with this?" Jack asked, because it never hurt to double check. Anti nodded, moving over to him. He waited while Jack slicked his cock, groaning as he did, then Anti straddled him, easing down. The Irishman moaned at the sensations, now understanding why Dark had been careful not to get him too worked up. Anti was impossibly tight, the blissful heat enveloping him and making him dizzy. He met his double's eyes and realized Anti was a million times more put together than he was, which was a little embarrassing but totally not his fault. Then Anti started riding him.  
"A-Anti!" Jack thrust up, grabbing a hold of the demon's hips to steady himself.   
"Jack, you can come whenever you want. Anti, you need permission first." Dark warned. Both nodded, content with their current situation. Jack started thrusting again, and Anti kept his motions going, gasping when Jack hit his prostate.

Dark got a hold of Mark's hips, yanking his jeans and boxers off in one swift motion. Stroking Mark's cock slowly, he lubed up his fingers and eased one into Mark without warning. The human groaned and clenched around it.   
Mark could count on one hand the number of times he'd bottomed, so he wasn't used to the feelings. He really wanted to grab a hold of Dark's wrist, but the restraints stopped him.   
"You have to relax or we'll never get anywhere." The demon reminded him. The hand that was stroking his member picked up speed, making him groan and bite his lip.  
"I-I know, I'm just sensitive and n-ot used to it." Mark panted.   
"Oh, you're sensitive, are you?"  
It was at this point the human realized that was probably the wrong thing to say.   
"I mean, relatively speaking. I think I'm more sensitive than-ah!"   
Dark brushed over his prostate and Mark screamed.   
"You are sensitive, hmm." He added a second finger and started stroking over the nerves, practically abusing them.  
"Stop! Stop I'll come!" Mark cried out. When he said he was sensitive, he meant it. That spot unleashed a type of pleasure he'd never felt before, but it also had him riding the edge very quickly. Thankfully Dark listened, moving his fingers away from the spot. 

Anti's motions felt absolutely heavenly. Jack moaned, unable to help himself as he thrust up. He was impossibly tight, still riding Jack like his life depended on it. The Irishman reached up and pulled Anti down into a harsh kiss. He was trying desperately to keep it together, wanting the feelings to last, but it was hard when he could hear Mark losing his mind just off to the left.

Dark was stroking over that sweet spot again, making Mark scream. The whole ordeal was definitely turning Jack on, sending him that much closer to the already close edge.   
"A-Anti." He panted, keeping the pace steady and quick. 

"Dark stop!" Mark wailed. He was too close; he wouldn't last under the stimulation. God he was so-! The demon pulled his fingers out at the last second, leaving Mark panting, feeling completely wrecked. As if he wasn't overstimulated already, Dark was lining up, easing in slowly and waiting for Mark to adjust to the stretch. He started stroking the human's cock as well, distracting him from the slight burn but bringing him that much closer to his impending orgasm. He groaned and bucked his hips up, tugging at the restraints desperately. He would not last like this, but his mouth wouldn't form the words to tell Dark.   
"You alright?" The demon asked, halting his movements. Mark nodded.  
"J-Just hold on. Do I need permission to come too?" Mark could remember if Dark had told him the rules about that yet, and he didn't want to break them.  
"Yes. Ready?"  
Mark nodded, and Dark started thrusting.

"Anti!" Jack cried out, gripping tighter on his hips and increasing the speed he was thrusting at.   
"You can come." The demon reminded him. Jack nodded, eyes squeezing shut. He could hear Mark start to moan again, clearly liking something Dark was doing over there.   
"Go ahead Jack, let go."   
He thrust up again and came, pleasure washing over him. His hips started bucking as he desperately reached for more, as much more as he could get. Jack's mind went blank for a moment, numbed with pleasure as he filled his counterpart. When he came down, he opened his eyes, staring up at Anti for a moment. Jack wasn't sure what to do now; was he supposed to say something?  
"Anti, come help me out here." Dark smirked. The demon eased off of Jack, and the Irishman rolled onto his side he could watch Mark come undone.

"Good boy, go ahead and ride Mark for me."   
Anti nodded, sinking down easily. He looked to Dark for confirmation, earning a small nod, and started moving. Mark started tugging at the cuffs, trying to get a grip on /something/ to keep him sane. It wasn't working. Dark started thrusting again, adding to the pleasure he was receiving. He moaned, rolling his hip to meet a thrust, then bucking up into Anti. The demon on top of him cried out. Mark must've hit his prostate. He tried to aim for that spot, but it was hard when his own prostate was being pounded into. Mark clenched around Dark, trying not to get overwhelmed by it. It was hard when he couldn't move his hands at all. He tugged at the restraints, groaning helplessly. He felt gentle fingers on his wrists, unlatching the cuffs. 

Dark wasn't used to someone who would do anything other than what he said, so he was both shocked and outraged when Jack untied Mark. He should've known Jack would pull something like that. Dark turned to confront him.  
"What? He wanted untied, so I untied him. I was just listening to my boyfriend." Jack pouted. Dark sighed and went back to fucking Mark. He'd grabbed a hold of Anti's hips, fingertips leaving bruises where he held on. He started stroking Anti's cock too, making him moan. He shot Dark a desperate look over his shoulder.   
"Just a little longer." He pressed a kiss to the back of Anti's neck, trying to soothe him. That was a little odd too. He didn't usually do things like that, but it was nice.

"Dark!" Mark nearly screamed when the demon hit his sweet spot again. Jack reached over and took his hand, kissing his neck and collar bone. That was far too much stimulation, especially since Mark was already overwhelmed. He squeezed Jack's hand tightly, bucking his hips up with renewed energy.   
"Please Dark!" Anti whimpered. He had good stamina, able to go as long as Dark wanted if edged. but he couldn't hold back under intense stimulation like this. It's not like he didn't want to, he just physically couldn't do it.   
"It's okay, come when you're ready. That goes for you too Mark."  
The human nodded, jerking Anti faster. He groaned, hips bucking forward. Mark was getting all the right spots, bringing him right up to the edge.   
"Dark!" He wailed, desperately.  
"You can come baby." Dark bit down hard on the junction between his shoulder and his neck, and he came hard. Pleasure number Anti's mind, and all he could focus on was how Mark was making him feel. He kept jerking the demon through his orgasm, even though Anti could feel Mark coming too. He was panting when he came down, easing off of Mark and laying down next to Jack. The Irishman carefully cleaned him up with a warm rag, then offered a glass of water. Anti accepted it gratefully, not really used to aftercare. It was nice.

This was not fucking nice. Dark was still fucking his counterpart brainless, even though Mark had already come. It felt really, really good, but in a way that was almost painful. It was way too much, and Dark kept hitting his prostate. Mark whimpered, clenching around him.

"Hang on." Dark panted, trying to soothe the human. He was almost there, almost. The demon thrust in once more and came, trembling with the force of it. His fingertips dug into Mark's hips, clawing at the skin while he rode out his high. Dark came down, panting. His hips jerked forward a few more times before he eased out. Jack came over with a warm rag, gently cleaning them up before cuddling into Mark's side. Anti crawled over too, letting Mark pull him close. 

Dark couldn't help but smile at the sight of the three curled up together. They were adorable, cuddling like that. Anti lifted his head, sliding over and making grabby hands at Dark. He chuckled softly and lay down next to him, holding his boyfriend close. Mark shifted too, cuddling into his chest. And that wasn't so bad either. He didn't mind having the human submit to him, and cuddling after was... Well, it made them happy, and Dark could see why they liked it. Looking at the three cuddling around him, Dark was starting to think that maybe he didn't mind sharing Anti as much as he thought he would. Maybe, Dark decided, as he drifted off between Mark and Anti, they could even do this again.


End file.
